


Lady of the Lake?

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Eve and Cassandra are suspicious of Parker and she wants to know why.





	Lady of the Lake?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this started but I found the beginning in my drafts folder and decided to finish it. I have needed the break from ploty things. I think between this and my last fic I have had it. Which means back to my bang fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Eliot had first mentioned that he not only had a brother, Jacob, but that said brother also lived in Portland, Parker had been happy. Eliot deserved to have his brother back after everything he had gone through. And being in contact had made Eliot so much more relaxed sometimes. He no longer had to keep tabs on him through others and Eliot could be there to help. So, Parker was happy.

But that was before Eliot had invited Jacob's whole team to the brewpub. Some of them were fine, but two of them always gave Parker odd looks when she was around. She had no idea why Cassandra and Eve were suspicious of her alone. There was plenty of reason to be suspicious of all of them but only Parker seem to get that reaction.

Parker knew that Eliot was happy that he had his brother back, but she couldn’t help but dislike those looks. She took to just avoiding the brewpub when either of them came. Which had worked for a while but Hardison noticed. He had been worried that Parker didn’t like Jake and his team. Which would hurt Eliot. Because Eliot would feel that he needed to choose. Which Parker didn’t think he needed to. She thought avoiding having to interact was a fine idea. But Eliot wouldn’t, So, Parker decided to fix things (or at least try).

The next time Eve and Cassandra came to the brewpub without the others, Parker made her move. She went over to their table and sat down. They were startled but didn’t do anything other than greet her politely and offer to have Parker join them.

Her plan was to take Sophie’s approach and slowly work the answer out of them. But all of that went out the window when Cassandra spoke.

“Have you heard of the Lake Foundation?” she blurted out.

“Cassandra!” Eve exclaimed.

“What’s that?” Parker questioned.

“Um,” Cassandra stalled.

“This is why we were going to wait,” Eve scolded her.

“Does it have to do with all that magic library stuff you guys do?” Parker asked. “Because we know about a lot of that.”

Cassandra and Eve both turned to look at Parker. They looked stunned. Which Parker had to admit was fair. The Library was supposed to be a secret.

“How-” Eve started.

“Where-” Cassandra said at the same time.

They looked at each other.

“Well, Jake got super dodgy when Eliot asked what he did so Hardison started looking into it. Then Sophie recognized Flynn and she told us what she knew. And before you ask no Sophie did not tell us how she knew Flynn other than she helped him with an artifact once,” Parker explained. “With that Hardison was able to get a lot more information.”

“Well then. I guess that's all okay then,” Eve said still looking stunned.

“So what is the Lake Foundation?” asked Parker.

“Well do you know who the Lady of the Lake is?” asked Cassandra.

“Like form King Arthur?”

“Yes.”

Cassandra and Eve proceeded to explain the Lake Foundation and how it connected to the Lady of the Lake to Parker. When they were done Parker was still left with one burning question.

“What does all that have to do with you getting nervous around me?” she asked them.

“Well, you look exactly like the member we both saw when we were contacted by them. And pretending to be a human thief is not outside the realm of what they would do,” explained Eve. “Especially if it was for an experiment.”

Parker couldn’t feel offended by that. They had thought she could be some powerful magical being.

“Since I’m not, can we get along now? It would make things easier.”

The three of them ended up getting along really well. Better than the rest really thought was a good idea. Especially after the incident getting a cup that had been dipped in the Fountain of Youth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
